Forbidden Lover
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Already bound to a marriage she doesn't want, all Midna wishes is to meet with her Forbidden Lover once more...


A/N: All I have to say is two things: 1) never expect a LinkxMidna out of me again. :P 2) listen to the song Forbidden Lover by L'Arc-en-Ciel while you read this. It will really go with the story (I was listening to it when I wrote this. :P).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or the ever beautiful song Forbidden Lover by L'Arc-en-Ciel.

--

Forbidden Lover

A Zelda Fanfiction by Reffer Lift

"Link..."

She called out his name, but there was no reply. She called it out again, but she knew her words could never reach him. Twilight was truly evil.

"If I could only tell you..."

Midna knew it was useless. There was no way she could see him, there was no way that her tears would be heard by him. Why did she break the mirror again?

"It was because I wanted to save his world..."

But did she really want to? The cold Twilight air blew her long orange hair, and her tears that poured from her eyes. She heard a voice from behind her.

"Excuse me, Princess, but it's time you should get ready."

"Yes, thank you."

Midna wiped away the tears from her eyes. Going back inside, she thought about her adventures with Link, the journeys they had...

And the marrage she never told him.

It happened before Twilight was taken over. Midna was to marry the son of a wealthy friend of her father's. Not knowing (or caring, for this is Midna we're talking about here.) she accepted and they were to be married within the week. And as it so happened, Ganondorf and Zant took over the Twilight, and forced her into her Imp-like state. And what happened after that, well, we all know.

"I'm sorry, Link, for falling in love with you."

Why was she apologizing to him?

"Or should I say, I'm sorry, for falling in love with him."

Midna walked into her room, and waiting for her was the man she was to marry. Looking worried for her, he ran up to Midna to see what the matter was.

"Midna? Are you ok?"

She wiped the tears away again.

"I'm fine. Just get ready."

"If you don't want this-"

"Just get ready."

Her "love" did as he was told, not wanting to mess with her before their wedding. After closing the door, Midna sat on her bed, thinking again.

"Love, why is it here? Is it here to hurt? Is it here to feel good?"

She looked up.

"Why can other people have it, but not me? Why can't I love? Why do I have to marry someone... that I don't even know?"

Tears formed again.

"Why didn't I just tell him... If I had told him..."

"Princess"

She looked at the door that opened. It was a guard, coming to inform her of some important news.

"There is some strange activity occurring near the mirror-"

"Go, I give permission."

"Yes, Princess-"

"Princess!"

Another guard.

"A strange being stepped out from the mirror!"

Midna looked at him now, wondering what, or who, they were talking about.

"Princess, should we take up arms-"

"Bring me to the mirror."

"But Princess! We do not know who or what this being is! I request that for your safe-"

"I know who he is."

Midna ran out, and to the mirror, hoping for the man she truly loved.

And as it turned out...

"You don't know how long it took to put that thing back together."

Link smiled as Midna ran up to him and hugged him.

"Link..."

A smile spread on her face.

"Midna...?"

She turned around to find her "lover," and turned back to Link and frowned.

"I'm sorry, Link."

Tears streaming down her eyes...

"Midna?"

"I can't be with you!"

She backed away from him.

"I have to marry him..."

She fell to the ground.

"Why... Why can't I be with the one I love!"

"Midna..."

"You shouldn't of come here, Link. Just go home, please. Go with that Ilia girl, or something."

"Midna, it's almost time."

She looked at the man she was to marry, and then looked back at Link.

"Just be happy, please."

Link looked at her, and then went and grabbed her hand.

"How can I be happy, without knowing you are?"

He smiled.

"You're my friend, maybe even more, and all I want for you is to be happy as well. It's ok, marry that guy. I just want to see you smile."

Midna just cried in his arms.

"Link..."

"I can't stay long, the wet sand doesn't hold for that long."

He smiled a goofy smile. Midna smiled, and chuckled, for a bit.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Link got up and walked to the mirror.

"Link, I..."

She was going to tell him, but she just smiled and couldn't.

"See you later."

Link smiled, and went through the mirror. Smiling, Midna silently sang to herself:

"_forbidden lover... awai kioku_

_tsuyoku daitemo kasanariaenu shikisai_

_iki wo hisome chikau_

_amai koi no hate wa yokisenu toki no itazura..."_

"Midna?"

"_Forbidden lover... faint memories_

_Even if I hold them together tightly the colours won't line up_

_I secretly pledge with my breath_

_The trick of never being able to predict when this sweet love will end. _That's what it means."

She smiled, and walked back to the castle, with her soon to be husband, saying one last thing to the mirror.

"Like I was going to tell you anyways, my Forbidden Lover."

--

A/N: I wasn't planing on using the song, but hey, I did. They have J-Rock in the Twilight Realm, don't they? :P The song I find is one of L'Arc-en-Ciel's best, and if you are a fan of J-Rock, then I recommend listening to it. It's very pretty, and it's by one of the best J-Rock bands around (my favourite, to be quite honest.). I thought that the song title and the lyrics really went with the plot of the story, what do you think? Well, anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
